The present invention relates generally to welding helmets and, more particularly, to the control methods by which the user adjusts settings of functions within a welding helmet.
Welding operations are generally performed with certain precautions due to the potential exposure of the welding operator to high heat, flames, weld spatter and ultraviolet light. For example, in arc welding, an arc may provide extremely bright emissions in the weld area that may lead to a condition known as “eye arc” in which ultraviolet light causes the inflammation of the cornea and can burn the retina of the eyes if they are unprotected. To prevent such a condition, goggles and helmets are worn by welders. These helmets generally include a face plate (or lens) that is darkened to prevent or limit exposure to the arc light. In some helmets, the lens is constantly dark with the user flipping down the helmet during welding. In other helmets, the lens may change from a clear state to a darkened state. For example, a user may “turn on” the lens to a constant darkened state, or the lens may automatically darken when it detects bright light that is in excess of a threshold value. Further, such welding helmets may provide for adjustment of the threshold value to trigger the lens change, as well as adjustment of a time delay for transitioning between darkened and clear states. For example, the user may remove the helmet and adjust a dial to provide for a threshold light limit, shade level, or delay from the time the arc is extinguished until the lens returns to a clear state.
In certain welding applications, it may be desirable for the welder to frequently change the state of the lens from a light state to a dark state or vice versa, or to adjust the settings of the helmet. For example, during welding, the welder may frequently need a clear state between welds to inspect the weld, or a welder may need to modify the settings to darken the helmet to avoid exposure to light generated by another nearby welder. In these instances, it may be time consuming and laborsome for the welder to manually adjust the settings of the lens. Accordingly, it may be desirable that a welding helmet include features that allow simpler and more flexible command of helmet settings and functions.